


OLD HABITS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sam is very tired of watching his brother die.





	1. Chapter 1

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Exasperated, Dean trailed after Sam as his brother stormed through the bunker. "What, you're mad now?"

Furious, Sam wheeled on him. _"Mad?" ___

__"Come on, what's the big deal?" Dean spread his arms wide, inviting an inspection, then tried a teasing grin. "Not a scratch on me!"_ _

__"Yeah, this time! I'm sick and tired of you throwing your life on the line like it's nothing! If I pulled something like that, you'd be on me like –" Sam choked, voice caught in his throat._ _

__"Sammy?"_ _

__Fighting for control, Sam turned away and strode to his bedroom, Dean trailing anxiously behind him._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge word is "four".

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Huddled under three blankets, Sam was still cold. But that wasn’t what was keeping him awake. The memory of Dean running alone into the vamp nest was taking care of that.

How many times had he watched his brother die over the years? 

Four? Five? 

And what about the Mystery Spot? Did that count as just one, or – _no _, not going there.__

__Interrupting his hellish trip down memory lane, the bedroom door opened, and Dean stuck his head in. Sam turned away, onto his side, pressing his face into the pillow to hide the evidence of his last crying jag._ _


	3. Chapter 3

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dean hovered at the door. After a moment, he walked over to the bed and lay down next to his brother. "I don't leave you out of shit on purpose, you know."

Sam gave a disbelieving snort.

"Okay, I didn't do it on purpose this time," Dean amended. "But Sam, the guy the vamps grabbed was screaming. If I'd waited, he'd be dead. I had to move."

Sam was silent. Finally, he sighed and rolled over onto his back. They lay together, staring up at the ceiling.

Dean took Sam's hand, squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry I scared you, Sammy."


End file.
